User talk:Thesummerproject
Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 01 August 2002 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 20:11, 13 May 2009 Listings Hi there, this is Steve (TK), one half of the admin team. I'd like to thank you for all the work you've done on tracklistings recently: this kind of thing is always welcome! It's not a big deal, but in future, if you wouldn't mind, could you please put double brackets around the artist's names? This acts as a kind of placeholder for the artist pages that will be written in the future. We're hoping to get FAQ pages up in the not too distant future, as not all of our hard-working contributors seem to be aware of small things like this. As I say, not a problem, and I look forward to your contributions to come! Get back to me any time if you have any queries about this or anything else. Best wishes, Steve. so.it.goes.2512 23:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for taking my suggestion on board, and many many thanks for so much hard work that desperately needed doing, but there are only so many hours in the day! All the best so.it.goes.2512 06:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I second that emotion Yeah, many thanks indeed for taking the time for all these pages, including correcting my typos on the torrent page. It's really very appreciated. Steve W 02:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Radio Eins...and that mystery show Hi, TSP. Thanks for your message. I can answer both your queries! Firstly, there is no need to move the 12 June 2003 (Radio Eins) page. I deliberately titled it like that as I was aware that Peel also did a four-hour joint special with One World for the BBC on that date, so just go ahead and make a page titled '12 June 2003': there will be no confusion. Secondly, that mystery extra show is actually a low-fi copy of the 30 January 2003 show featuring Low live from Peel Acres, so no extra page needed. There was no show on 31 January (JP was only doing Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday). Once again, thanks for all the graft, and get back to me with any other queries any time! so.it.goes.2512 01:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) strange Many thanks for your message. Checked out the trailer. Yeah, pretty weird. Guess it's a fictionalization of the true story to extent. Not sure if Peel actually had any links to Joe Meek, who seems to have died in early 1967 (when Peel would have been still living in America). On a kind of related point (on another film I haven't seen), there's supposed to be a character loosely based on Peel in the recent film about pirate radio, The Boat That Rocked. Don't know any more details. Guess we could try and sort out some sort of "film" section for the site at some point. There was one movie he was in playing himself around the turn of the century (name slips my mind right now). Kind of madly behind with everything at the moment, but thought you might like to know there's a few more "Meal with Peel" articles by The Shend on the Cravats homepage, along with all kinds of other Peel-related stuff from the music papers (takes a while to load): http://www.thecravats.com/SCRAPBOOK.htm. Cheers, Steve W 03:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's the one Great clip, thanks for the link. Will have to get it up on the front page at the start of next month. Cheers, Steve W 16:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC)